


Six Times Cho Chang Screamed instead of Crying [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: A podfic of Sophinisba's story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Times Cho Chang Screamed instead of Crying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46345) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



I recorded this as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. See all the podfic in the anthology [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14RpvDRmuiQd_CAlcJbqDnXRD55q_pBYE_CuVoMq6Uds/edit#gid=0). 

Stream or download [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bHarry%20Potter%5d%20Six%20Times%20Cho%20Chang%20Screamed%20instead%20of%20Crying.mp3). Right click to save. Length: 4:42. 

Thanks so much to Bessyboo and Paraka for hosting, and to sophinisba for having blanket permission!


End file.
